


Tour Bus 2005 (Frerard)

by TheVulgarSpecialist



Category: My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Emotions, Gay, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVulgarSpecialist/pseuds/TheVulgarSpecialist
Summary: Frank is just trying to sleep, but Gerard has other things in mind.





	Tour Bus 2005 (Frerard)

Frank iero sleeps deeply, the sort of sleep that you don't wake up from very easily. That's why he didn't feel the clumsy pale figure of Gerard stumble into the bunk with him.

He was awoken by a hand on his pants, fighting with the zipper as lips pressed sloppily against his. His eyes flew open, but he already knew who it was by the familiar desperation of a tongue pressing against his lips. He gave in for a moment to the occasional pressing against the bulge now in his pants.

But then he realized the smell of booze and sweat, he pushed at Gerard's chest.

His eyes opened slowly, and the eyeliner under his eyes was even more smudged than normal. "Why are you pushing me? Doesn't it feel good?" He slurred and rubbed even harder on his pants.

"Fuck." Frank whispered. "Of course it does, but you aren't in your right mind Gee. I'm not taking advantage of you."

Gerard stuck his lower lip out. "But I want you to." He closed his eyes and pressed his face to Frank's neck. "Please Fuck me baby, I need you." His tone itself was enough to send Frank over the edge.

The bulge in his pants was becoming painful as it pushed against it's denim prison. Gerard's breath was hot as he pressed kisses to Frank's neck. Then he felt warm trickles on his neck as Gerard's shoulders trembled.

"Are you crying?"

The taller man sat up and wiped his eyes quickly, he sniffed. "No, I'm fucking drunk. My eyes are just."

Frank sat up and looked closer at his face. A spot on his face has a scrape on it, blood to the surface. "What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

Gerard shook his head. "I just fell on my way back, the sidewalk scraped me."

Frank could tell he wasn't lying. "You need to take care of yourself, lay off the booze or something."

Gerard nodded. "I will, I just... I need you Frankie. If you don't want to fuck me I can just suck-"

"Stop it with the dirty talk Gee, Mikey can probably hear you. You don't need fucked, you need help."

"Mikey's still at the bar, he can't hear us. It might be our only chance without him here."

Frank shook his head and willed his hard on to leave, it wouldn't. "I don't think it's a good idea Gee. You won't even remember this tomorrow. Why can't you ever do this when we can actually have sex. You fucking stink by the way, it's not a turn on."

Gerard laughed half heartedly and sniffed again. "It's the only time I can gain the courage." He pushed his greasy hair out of his face, now he was actually crying. Silently and convulsively.

"What's wrong? I think you need sleep."

"Cause that's all I ever fucking need. I'm so sick of being alone, do you know how much it fucking sucks to be alone in here?" He jabbed his finger at his temple. "Sometimes I just want to run in front of a fucking semi. But then I remember Mikey, and you, and Ray and how sad you'd all be. I put it on you guys, but the truth is that I'm a fucking coward. People say that dying is easier than living and I don't want to do either."

Frank couldn't hold back from crying as he grabbed Gerard and balled his fists in his shirt. They fell backwards onto the bed, Gerard on top of Frank. "Don't talk like that Gee, I couldn't live without you. I don't even know what it means, but I fucking love you." He then realized the weight of what he'd just said and he felt out of his body. It was the one word he swore he'd never speak, not to Gerard. It was such a dangerous word.

Gerard fell so completely silent. Tears fell from his eyes onto Frank's face and music could be heard faintly whether it was the bar across the street or in his head, he couldn't be sure.

Then Gerard's head hovered above his, he slinked his fingers into Frank's short hair and they kissed. A slow and thoughtless kiss worth more than a million of the best fucks they'd ever had. When their lips separated the saliva covering his mouth turned ice cold and shiver ran up his neck as he heard in an almost inaudible voice from the figure just above his head.

"I love you too Frank."

Frank then felt the pressure of Gerard's head laying on his chest. He was really heavy, but Frank didn't stop him. He could feel Gerard grip his waist for a couple minutes before going limp and he was totally asleep.

The door to the tour bus opened and Mikey approached the bunk. Him and Frank made eye contact for a few moments. Frank raised his eyebrows at him and Mikey climbed into the bunk above theirs. The only sound in the bus now was an acoustic set being played in the bar across the street and Gerard snoring into Frank's shirt through the night. And Frank slept with his hand tangled in Gerard's greasy hair. Wondering if this could last forever, badly wishing that it could.


End file.
